


After the battle

by Sophia73



Series: Renegades one shots [1]
Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia73/pseuds/Sophia73
Summary: After the SuperNova life goes on as normal, and Nova lets herself relax after what happened, knowing that they forgive her.
Relationships: Hugh Everhart | Captain Chromium/Simon Westwood | The Dread Warden, Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch, Oscar Silva | Smokescreen/Ruby Tucker | Red Assassin
Series: Renegades one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210088
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	After the battle

**Author's Note:**

> Leroy is more of a father to Nova, Danna and Nova aren't on the best page, Ruby and Oscar are dating, Nova and Adrian are dating. And the SuperNova didn't give everyone powers. 
> 
> If theres something on this series you want me to write about lease tell me. I would love to write more on this series

“Has anyone seen Nova?” Ruby asked  
“Last I heard she was talking with Leroy,” Adrian said. They were standing outside HQ after the final battle, and waiting for the council to call what would happen with everyone who stood beside Ace.  
“Let's go see,” Oscar said.   
“Maybe-” Danna said, but Oscar was already walking towards where everyone was being contained.   
“What will you do?” Nova asked Leroy.  
“I don’t think I’ll have a choice, but you might.” he said.   
“I killed Honey, and Ingrid. Honey was like a mother to me, and before this plan Ingrid was almost like a sister, and Wintson died to save me, and I was the reason he lost his powers, and we grew up together, we were in some ways friends. And think of all the other crimes I’ve done,” Nova was saying  
“Little nightmare… There was nothing you could have done to stop most of the deaths. You didn’t know better, and part of that was my fault.”  
“I could have chosen differently when it came to Winston, or have tried to help him. I should have seen that Ingrid was going to play me, I could have stopped Honey, I could-”  
“Nightmare, enough with the what ifs. We raised you to think fast on your feet and put your life above all. For us it was everyone for themselves, Winston knew that, Ingrid knew that, Honey knew that. Even Ace knew that. You were 6 when Ace brought you in, a 6 year old who just watched her parents die, do you think that there was something you could have done to stop it? You have a chance at a new life, a better life, you know I don’t”  
“I’ve lost everyone, I can’t lose you too” Nova said, feeling the tears build up in her eyes.   
“You didn’t lose us” Ruby said, Nova turned around to look at them, but Danna gave her a stone cold stare and she looked back.   
“When Ace took you in we talked about what we wanted you to become, and you, little Nightmare, have become so much more” Leroy said. Before anyone else could say anything. Captain Chromium, The Dread Warden, Tsunami, and Thunderbird walked over.   
“Hey kids,” The captain said. He looked over at Nova and Leroy, and then back at Ruby, Adrian, Oscar and Danna. “How have you been?” He asked Nova and Leroy.   
“Fine” Nova said, catching Narcissa’s eye, who was standing only a few feet away.   
“Enjoying the sun,” Leroy said.   
“Well we came to tell you that both of you will be freed, under one condition, and that is that both of you will be under watch for the first few months.” Thunderbird said.   
“What about Narcissa?” Nova asked  
“Would you like her to be freed?” Tsunami asked  
“She saved my life when I was in prison, and I owe her for not saving her grandfather.” Nova said, looking at the girl.   
“Then she too will be freed.” Simon said.   
“We know you too were the closet people left to Ace Artino, and we wanted to know if you wanted to come and watch us bury him?” Hugh said.   
“I’ll go,” Nova said almost immediately  
“I would prefer not to,” Leroy said. And the captain nodded.   
“7 pm go to Hq, Ms. Maclain” Thunderbird said.   
“Artino. Nova Artino” Nova corrected. Eyes all around turned to her.   
“You're Dave’s oldest,” Simon said, she nodded.   
“We'll leave you alone, let's go, and that means you guys too.” Hugh said, motioning to Adrian and his team. They all followed and left. Nova called Narcissa over.   
“Your free” Nova said  
“How?” Narcissa asked.   
“I asked, let's go somewhere else,” Nova said, and they walked over to a wall. “Where will you be staying?” She asked Leroy  
“I’m not sure, I have a sister, who I might see if I can crash at for a while” he said  
“I have a small apartment you two can both stay at” Narcissa said.   
“I’ll be good, I don’t really need a palace to stay,” Nova said.   
“Right you can just train or work at night, that power of yours might be more useful than I thought” she said.   
“I’ll see you later, I need to get some food,” Nova said.   
“Thank you Nightmare,” Leroy said. “I’m proud, and maybe none of the others are, or were, but you were always the best of us”   
“And Ingrid wondered why you’ve always been my favorite,” Nova said, hugging Leroy and walking away. Nova was walking around and getting stares from all the Renegades, and even some from the people who had joined Ace in the end. Nova just kept walking, even if each stare and each whisper she heard was hurting her, she would never show it. She was walking until she heard a voice call her.   
“Nova!” Max yelled, Nova looked around and changed her course.   
“Hey” She as Max ran from Adrian, Ruby and Danna to attack her in a hug.   
“I never got to thank you for saving me from Frostbite” He said.   
“You don’t have to. I was going to kill her when I got the chance anyways, but what happened to her in the end was way better than I was hoping for,” Nova said, pulling Max off of her. She looked up at everyone else  
“I should have thanked you sooner,” Max said.  
“You knew didn’t you?” Nova asked  
“That night was a give away, but I should have noticed sooner”   
“The boy is right, we should have noticed sooner,” Genissa said, walking up to her. “You were always so obvious, and ever your powers.”  
“Maybe I should have killed you” Nova muttered under her breath.  
“You could, but, you would be locked up for killing me, even if the council said otherwise”   
“Yeah, well maybe I will. Then at least you won’t have the deal with not having powers, anymore”   
“How would you kill me, you don’t have any weapons on you” Genissa laughed  
“Well I hope you remember that I beat your rpet rock and had what, paper and a tiny cannon.” Nova shot back  
“Break it up,” Ruby said. Stepping between the two of them.  
“It’s not fair that you guys got your powers back, and yet we didn't,” She said stomping away.   
“Don’t mess with Nightmare next time” Max called after her. Nova looked at her team  
“I’m sorry” She said.   
“It’s okay,” Ruby said, walking over to hug her. Adrian followed kissing her head. Oscar also hugged her. The only one left was Danna.   
“She’s Nightmare” Danna said, “Do you forget what she did”   
“And do you forget who raised her?” Oscar said.   
“That doesn’t-”   
“Danna,” Ruby said. “Think about this for a second, your..”   
“6, your parents are shot in front of you, and your BABY sister, that was your responsibility was also killed, when you could have done something. And you were told that the Renegades would save you, and yet you wait all that time and still no one, and then your seconds from death and only then do you save yourself, but you know you could still die, and the only person to come to save you was Ace, your uncle, who was helping your family survive, came and killed the man. Ace was my uncle. I trusted him, and when he offered to protect me I didn’t think twice, and could I have even said no? I was alone, and scared, and someone you know offered you a home what would you do? He freed me of lies, and I was raised to survive. The people who took care for me did what they thought was best”   
“Yeah, how to kill,” Danna said.   
“No, each of them also were outcast and bullied and hurt by others, and they only knew the safety Ace gave them. Ingrid taught me to protect myself, and to fight, Honey taught me manners, and how to look at least somewhat nice, Leroy taught me science, and from there helped me learn how to make all my weapon, Winston was always there for me to play, and helped brighten up what was a sad and cruel life. Even Phobia, he told me my fears, the ones I would never tell anyone else, every time I saw him I saw my fears and learned to handle them. Tell me what would you have done if that was all you knew for most of your life? They were my family and even if they were… who they were.. I still cared and even loved some of them. I had to try and help them” Nova said. Adrian pulled her against him, as Danna remained quiet.   
“I’m sorry, I guess there was nothing you could have done,” Danna said.   
“It’s 6:30,” Max said to Nova.   
“Right, I have to go,” Nova said, pulling away. She ran to the front of Hq and waited. It didn’t take long before she saw Thunderbird.   
“You ready?” She asked  
“Yes,” Nova said. She and Thunderbird got into a car with the other council member and headed to where Ace would be buried. 

“It’s been a long day.” Adrian said as everyone was either being moved to cells, or leaving. Leroy and Nercissa were the last two to leave other than his team, minus Nova. Danna was told to watch Nercissa and another Renegade who Adrian could remember the name of was meant to go with Leroy, Danna said her goodbyes, and followed the mirror walker. Ruby left to go check in with her family, and Oscar left not to long after.   
“Can we go home?” Max asked. Adrian nodded and texted their dad’s that they would be waiting at home. Then he led Max to the mansion, and as Max was shown around his eyes were so wide that they looked like they were about to pop out of his face.  
“Here, you can stay here, at least until we finalize a room for you,” Adarin said, letting him into a room right beside their dads.   
“What about you?” Max asked, yawning.   
“I want to finish up something downstairs, but you should get some rest,” He said.   
“Thank you” Max said as he walked to the bed.   
“Your welcome Max,” Adarin said, walking downstairs. He sat down and worked on one of the drawings he had going. Until there was noise outside. Adrian ran upstairs to see, and saw his dads get out of the car, and was talking to whoever was left inside. He put on a coat and went outside.   
“Where will you be staying?” Hugh asked.   
“I’ll be fine, relax” Nova said.   
“You can stay here, we can watch you.” Simon offered.   
“You don’t have to, you-” Nova started.   
“Where else would you go to rest?” Tsunami asked, when Nova turned to look at her she then remembered. “Don’t tell me you plan on staying up all night out in the city” She said. “You might be fine, me… not so much” She must be assigned to watch Nova.   
“I know, you won’t” She said  
“You could stay with us, then you could stay up as long as you stay inside.” Hugh said. Nova looked like she was about to argue, but then gave in  
“Fine” she said rolling her eyes “Let me call Leroy” she said. Touching an earpiece as she and his dads walked over. “I’ll be fine.” He heard her say as she stopped. “I don’t sleep, I don’t need-” She rolled her eyes, as the Tsunami drove away. “What could I need that I don’t have on me? Why would I need my- Don’t you dare touch them. Leroy! I’ll pick them up tomorrow, and if I find that anyone laid a finger on anything you won’t be waking up for at least a week. What do you think. I’ll see you tomorrow, I’ll be fine, please, I know it’s been a hard day, just- Thank you” She said and hung up and noticed that they were still watching her.   
“You coming in?” Adrian asked.   
“Yes” She said and walked in.   
“Anything you need will be here, just ask. Do you want a room? Or…” Simon asked  
“I’ll be good out here,” She said. Hugh and Simon nodded. As they were walking upstairs, Max came down, and looked like he’d been crying.   
“Max what happened?” Hugh asked.   
“It’s nothing,” Max said as Simon picked him up for a hug.   
“Nightmare?” Nova asked.   
“How-?” Max, started then remembered. “Oh, right”  
“You want to talk about it?” Adrian asked  
“No,” Max said. “I just want to sleep, I’m tired,” Max complained. Nova was looking down at her hands.   
“I could…” She offered  
“Would I still get them?” Max asked  
“I don’t think so,” Nova said.   
“Please” Max said and Nova walked over and placed a hand on his and soon Max was asleep in Simon's arms.   
“Thank you,” Hugh said. Nova nodded and watched them head upstairs.   
“Are you okay?” Adrian asked.   
“Maybe” She said and when Adrian opened up his arms she let herself be wrapped in a hug.   
“Downstair?” He asked, and she nodded. They walked down into the jungle and sat down. “You're safe,” Adrian said and then Nova let herself go. She was crying into his shoulder as Adrian just sat there rubbing her back.   
“I’m-” He cut her off  
“I think we’ve had enough of those today,” He said. “What’s wrong?”  
“So many things,” She said.   
“You can say whatever you want, or nothing at all. It’s all over” He said into her hair.   
“Thank you,” she said and let her head rest on his chest. Adrian pulled her closer as they sat there. “For everything” Adrian kissed her head and yawned. “You should sleep” She said  
“I’ll be fine”   
“You still have work tomorrow, and more then ever” She said  
“You’ll be okay?” He asked. She nodded and they pulled apart and Adrian went up to his bedroom, and Nova went to the kitchen and made a cup of tea. 

She was alone, and everytime she closed her eyes for even a second too long she heard them.   
BANG. BANG. BANG.   
And now knowing the truth everything hurt more, and no longer was it just that night she saw, she saw all her mistakes. Her pushing Winston out of his own balloon. The library, and her fake fight with Ingrid and how she shot her. How she had felt when Honey’s wasps were after her, and how she had killed someone who loved her like a daughter, and someone she herself thought of in some ways like a mother. She saw everything, and heard every sound, and then she thought back to when she was walking in the group of Renegades and outcasts and all the looks, and how people whispered about her. She thought of Frostbite, and her comments, and in some ways she was right. Even Danna, a teammate, made good points, she was right in some ways. Nova knew Leroy was right, there was nothing she could have done about it, she was 6 back then, and didn’t know better. But she wondered if she would never change, she did still want to kill people, and now after Ingrid and Honey killing didn’t seem so hard, and she was sure that she could do it now, she didn’t even feel bad for either death. Out of Anarchists she only felt bad for Winston. Knowing that he thought of her as a friend, all that time, when she thought of him as weird and didn’t really care too much about him, but how even with her pushing him he still protected her secret and even died to protect her. But Nova didn’t even feel bad for her uncle, for Ace, not after she knew what happened. She didn’t feel bad at all for him. She thought of everyone who died today, and felt bad for a few, but even if most of the deaths were her fault she couldn’t bring herself to feel that bad about them.   
She pulled herself out of her thoughts and looked down at her bracelet, the star was no longer what it had been, but it wasn’t nothing, and she was pretty sure it could never be nothing, the star she had on the bracelet was from her, it is only the form it is and sitting here because of Adrian. He drew the jungle and made it come to life. She smiled at the thought.   
Then she thought of something more important. Tomorrow she would have to be going back to Hq, as she had to be watched, and everyone in this house would be going, and even if Max wouldn’t be going, Nova didn’t think that she would be allowed to watch her. Maybe Nercissa would be going, Danna would be going back right? Maybe not, Leroy wouldn’t be. Hugh and Simon were council members, and Adrian she already knew would be going to help, so she would be going back. She would be under the spotlight, for her being Nightmare, and an Artino. But she couldn’t hide who she was any more, she was Nova Jean Artino, she was Nightmare, but she was also Insomnia. Or was she? Insomnia was someone Mille had made up for her, but she was Nightmare. Even if she wasn’t a hero she was Nightmare, she couldn’t just stop being Nightmare. She had picked the name when she was seven. After Honey had fought with Ace to let her pick her own alias. And she had picked Nightmare, not because Ace made her, not because anyone made her, she had liked being called Nightmare. And as she couldn’t sleep without having a nightmare she thought it was fitting. She would be keeping it.  
What would people think of her when she was back? Would they still treat her the same? Would they ask to have her locked up or sent away? Would she still be able to be on the team, or even work at Renegade Hq? Even if she didn’t like the Renegades it wasn’t because of the people, even if some aren’t her favorite, but it was because of how they seemed to control everything. She wasn’t a Renegade, she would not follow their code, but she did still want to help. She wants to make sure no one has to go through what she did.   
Nova sat at the table lost in thought until Hugh and Simon woke up, to get ready for work. They came downstairs and saw Nova just sitting there thinking.   
“Hey, you okay?” Simon asked. Nova looked up.   
“Fine, just thinking” She said.   
“Well, you should get ready… you still have come with us, we have to watch you” Hugh said.   
“I know. Thank you again, for everything” She said as she walked to the nearest bathroom and washed up. She looked at herself as she worked her fingers through her hair, she looked the same, only with longer hair and a sharper face. She looked down at her clothes. She was still wearing her Nightmare outfit, and still had her belt, only nothing in it. She had all her weapons and tools taken from her on their way back to the city. She sighed and walked out, Simon and Hugh were making breakfast, but neither Max nor Adrian seemed to be up.   
“Nova, we need to talk what’s going to happen today” Simon said  
“I know” She said.  
“You wanted to pick up something from Leroy right?” Hugh asked  
“Leroy went back for all my things from where we were staying before, he said there was something else in there too.”   
“He’s seems nicer then the others” Adrian said walking over,   
“He was like a father for me. He was the one who raised me the most, well him and Ace. But even before Leroy was always more like a father to me then Ace.” Nova said. “He’s a lot nicer to people he trusts”   
“Anyways, you and Adrian can go at lunch to pick it up. But you know that today the press…” Simon said.   
“I know, I’ll be fine,” She said smiling.  
“You're sure?” Hugh asked  
“Yeah,”   
“Okay well another thing was your alias,” Simon said. “Is there one you want to use?”  
“Nightmare. It was the one I picked when I was younger. I would like to keep that one” Nova said.   
“Okay, so now it’ll be Nova Artino, alias Nightmare.” Hugh said. “If you ever need the press off your back just tell us.”   
“Not only us, but any of the council, or your team” Simon said  
“Is Danna coming?” Adrian asked  
“We told her it was her choice, but she would have to have Narcissa or Leroy with her the whole day, and if the team was needed she couldn’t go,” Simon said.   
“What’s going on?” Max asked coming over to sit beside Hugh.   
“We’re talking about what’s going to happen today.” Adrian said  
“Did you sleep well?” Simon asked  
“That was the best sleep ever, I never thought that sleeping without dreams or nightmares would be so nice. It was like everything was black, and I could relive memories” Max said  
“Wow, sounds cool,” Hugh said.   
“Why was it so bad when your powers were used on yourself that one time,” Adrian asked  
“You're in all darkness, leaving your brain to choose what you see, if you see anything at all. I relived that one night, the night that made me stop sleeping in the first place” Nova said. Nova’s earpiece started to ring, she got up to answer. “Hey, Leroy, no I didn’t.” Nova said walking to the next room. “I’ll pick it up at lunch. Did you? Good. No, I'll be at Hq, I’m with Adrian, Max, Hugh and Simon. No. I’ll be okay, no, I’ll be fine, don’t worry. Leroy, please. Skies no. Why would you think that! You act as if I’m ten, I am not. I’m leaving, see you later.” Nova said as she sighed and went back to the table where she had a plate of food in front of her.  
“What did he ask?” Max asked, mouth full with food.   
“He was wondering if I’m okay,” Nova said. “And if I could see him this morning”   
“He really seems to want to see you,” Simon said.  
“After the library he became really protective, and started to help me more. I guess Honey did the same, but she was more concerned with…. Other things in my life” Nova said.  
“You know Leroy never seemed like one to act very fatherly, nor does he seem like the best role model.” Max said.   
“Well, out of who I had, who do you think would have been a good role model?” Nova asked  
“Queen bee, maybe, she seemed like out of everything there to be the most… normal?” Max said  
“I was also going to say Honey,” Adrian said.   
“I might have thought Winston. We were good friends, and played together a lot, but after a while we grew apart. I started going out more for missions with Ingrid and because his powers were a lot harder to keep hidden, he stopped.” Nova looked down again but she didn’t bother trying to think of him for too long.   
“That’s why you didn’t want to go see him” Adrian mused  
“He didn’t know the plan Leroy and I came up with, and he should have been mad at me, and I thought that he would have told you and then I would have failed, and if I wasn’t already dead, Ingrid and Honey might have killed me themselves.”   
“They seemed very invested” Simon said  
“They both wanted it the most, I was always thinking of backing out, but each time thinking of Ingrid and Honey forced me back into it”   
“You did it for them, and you thought that if you backed out they would kill you” Hugh said as everyone was getting up to leave.   
“I knew if I failed Ingrid and Honey would kill me in the way that would hurt me the most, I now know what Honey’s bees can do, I didn’t need to find out what would happen if they both tried to kill me” Nova said as they walked outside. Hq wasn’t that far of a walk. There was press following them the whole way asking questions about everything. Lucky for Nova Adrian stood beside her blocking her from the press, and Hugh walked in front of her and Simon behind. Max was walking with Hugh as he answered some questions and pushed aways some others.   
“You okay?” Adarin asked as they walked into the building.   
“Could be better, but nothing too bad” She said, it was a half lie and half true. Ruby and Oscar were already waiting, as was the council.   
“Nova!” Rudy said, hugging her.   
“Hey Ruby,” Nova said.   
“Let's all go to the meeting room,” Thunderbird said. Everyone followed the elevator and went up. Once they were in the meeting room everyone sat down. The council took their normal spots, and everyone else had chairs pulled up for them.   
“So first, should anyone ask, Nova, Leroy, and Nercisaa are the only ones that will be free. Nova because of reasons we all know, Nercissa because she only helped Ace because of her grandfather, and even then she never attacked one of us, and when she was pretending to be Nightmare she never fought anyone” Tsunami said.   
“She couldn’t, she can’t fight, let alone be able to pass as me” Nova said  
“Yes, and the reason you will tell people for Leroy is going to be because he had no choice and even then he never fought anyone yesterday” She finished.   
“And the real reason?” Ruby asked  
“Because we talked and we know that he means a lot to Nova, and that he just wants to be left alone” Simon said.   
“Anything else we need to know?” Oscar asked  
“All files for Nova will now be Nova Jean Artino, alias Nightmare, so don’t mess that up” Hugh said. “Ace is now dead, we made sure of that, and the helmet is gone, and can never be used again”   
“And if people are wondering why only some got their powers back?” Adrian asked  
“You can tell them the truth, that only those of whose powers were taken that day had them back” Thunderbird said.   
“That’s all right?” Max asked  
“Yes. And for today you will be doing press, I know you want to go back on the field, but you were the first at the fight, and we would prefer if the press heard the real version of the fight” Hugh said  
“What about if someone asks about Frostbite?” Nova asked  
“Why would someone ask?” Tsunami asked.   
“They know about our fights, the one with her team and Nightmare, and yesterday, and I know Honey told people about how her team went into the subway tunnels and what they did” Nova said  
“And what was that?” Hugh asked  
“You don’t know?” Max asked  
“And you do?” Simon questioned  
“I saw it on the news. There was also video of it” Max said  
“How was there a video?” Ruby asked  
“Ingrid,” Nova said bitterly. “Who knows which one of my inventions she used.” Nova said.  
“Can we see?” Simon asked.   
“I would need my things, and Leroy has them, or I guess who ever posted it should have it” Nova said  
“Well then just tell them that we have yet to reach a decision” Thunderbird said. Everyone nodded. “You can all leave now” Everyone stood up and left, Ruby and Ocsar leading and Max and Adrian not far behind and Nova trailing them. They all went downstairs and the second they stepped out of the elevator they saw outside all the people waiting for Renegades and the poor people who showed up trying to deal with them. Ruby stepped out and pushed all the other Renegades inside. But nothing mattered once the people saw Nova. And everyone turned to ask her a million questions.   
“Calm down, now, we’ll answer as many questions as we can” Adrian said.   
“Just one at a time” Ruby added.   
“Why is she freed?” One man called out  
“The council have agreed that as she saved both Max and I’s life more than once, and she was led down the wrong path it would be better for her to start a new life” Adrian said. Ruby broke off from the group, and then as Adrian was answering more about why Nova was freed, Oscar went to find Ruby. Max was standing beside Nova and holding her hand, as he looked around at the sea of people. The press soon realised that Adrian would be answering all the questions about her and so they moved on.  
“Why didn’t everyone get their powers back?” Someone asked.   
“If they didn’t lose their powers yesterday, at the battle, they wouldn’t get them back” Nova said.   
“How did the other anarchists die?” Someone asked.   
“I killed Ingrid, everyone knows that. Like how everyone knows how Ace died. I killed Queen Bee at the fight, and Winston Pratt died protecting me at the battle” Nova said, Adrian grabbed her free hand.   
“How was it like growing up the way you did?” Someone else asked.   
“We had a family down there, a weird one but a family nonetheless. Each one of us was told that it was everyone for themselves, but for me it never really was.” Nova said and Adrian pulled her closer to him.   
“Are you going to stay and work for the Renegades?” Someone asked.   
“I’ll see what happens after I don’t have to be watched anymore,” Nova said.   
“Do you want to go back to being a villain?” Someone asked.   
“No,” Nova said. They answered question after question all the way until lunch, and then another team came down, and Nova and Adrian were able to leave.   
“Can I go too?” Max asked. Adrian looked at Nova and she nodded.   
“I don’t think Leroy or Nercissa will care”  
“I thought we were only going to see Leroy,” Adrian said as they walked.   
“You forget, that both me and Leroy never really had a place to stay, and for me that’s not a big deal, for someone who needs sleep it is more of an issue. And Nercisssa had one, or Millie had one and Nercissa has the key” Nova said. It didn’t take long before Nova saw the tiny house on the beach and Danna and Leroy standing outside. Leroy stood up and hugged Nova  
“Your things are inside” He said  
“Did you touch anything?” Nova asked.   
“What would you do if I did?” Leroy countered as they walked inside.  
“Your skin is showing, and I don’t think anyone would care to much if I put you in a week or so long coma” Nova said, seeing her bag.   
“You would be pushing yourself too,” Leroy said to her. “I said I have a gift, and I do, but that’s outside, backdoor” He said pointing, they made their way through the mess of stuff still in the house, not as bad as it had once been, but nowhere near clean. Leroy opened the door, and outside stood a trunk. Nova sat down and opened it. And looked up at Leroy shocked.   
“You-” Nova started.  
“I found everything. I know Winston would have wanted you to have it, and I have no use for Honey’s things, and if you look down you’ll see something else that Ace had” Nova started pulling things out and her hand went to her mouth when she got to the bottom.   
“Thank you” She said.   
“What is it?” Max asked, looking over Nova’s shoulder.   
“I have something else to talk to you about,” He said, pulling Nova around the corner. Danna tried to follow but Adrian stopped her, as Max put everything back inside to be brought back.   
“What was it?” Adarin asked.   
“A picture of her and her family” Max said as Adrian picked up the trunk. He smiled and looked over to Nova and Leroy. 

“It’s not-” Nova was saying when she saw Adarin look her way.   
“I might not be Honey, but you're also not as good at hiding it as you think” Leroy said. “I like him, truly, you can date him” Leroy said and Nova looked at him.  
“You act as if I listen to you if you said no” Nova said  
“You know over the 10 years I’ve known you I’ve always wanted what is best for you. Skies you were so small and scared when you came to us, and now you're strong and grown up. They all would be proud of you”   
“Thank you”   
“So do you plan on staying?” Leroy asked as he and Nova went back to the Max and Adrian  
“I guess I can’t. I need someone to watch me, and I guess in the mansion I’ll have four people watching me”   
“Then I better be able to visit” He said looking at Adrian.   
“You can, maybe even tonight.” Adrian said. “Right now we should be on our way back”   
“Can you drive us?” Nova asked  
“I thought you hated that car” Leroy said  
“Yeah, when Ingrid is shooting daggers at me for the library, or when Honey is beside me complaining about everything, or when Phobia is telling me everything I fear” Nova said  
“Fair enough, but you know how small-”  
“It’ll be fun” Max said, as they all walked to the car. Danna shifted into her butterfly form, and Leroy sat in the front and Adrian and Nova sat in the back with Max sat on Adrians lap.   
“You want to stop at the mansion?” Adrian questioned when Leroy stopped and got out.  
“Yeah, I would prefer to not have to haul everything back here later,” Nova said.   
“Maybe you could also change” Leroy added “Honey somehow still had piles of clothes even after everything”   
“Why? Weren’t you the one to help me make this suit?” Nova asked, picking up her bag of weapons. “You would be shocked at how comfortable it is” Leroy gave her a side eye and she pulled open one of the many bags they had and garbed something that looked like it would fit her.   
“Come back in 30 minutes,” Leroy called  
“I don’t take that long!” Nova shouted. Once Nova was back she pulled her belt on and they went back. Once they were close enough to see Hq they got off and said goodbye. They went inside and found Oscar and Ruby sitting together with a pile of food  
“Want some?” Ruby offered.   
“Sure,” Max said, helping himself, Adrian also took a snack, Nova declined the offer.  
“Come one you haven’t had anything since this morning” Adrian said  
“Unlike you I’m use to not eating three meals a day so unless I need food I would prefer not to eat” She said  
“How bad was it before?” Ruby asked  
“We were fine, but everyone wanted more, I went out so much, that I would forget that I hadn’t eaten all day so I’ve gotten used to it” Nova said.   
“We have lots of food.” Oscar said  
“No, it’s more of I’ve gotten into the habit of not eating” Nova said  
“Well you won't be able to get away with it once we get back home” Adrian said.  
“I’ll deal with it,” Nova said. She pulled something from her belt and began to look through it. “Of course she only left my version of it” Nova sighed and let the table see what she had found.   
“You were there the whole time?!” Adrian said  
“Yeah, relax, no one would have found me there, not even if you had known” Nova said  
“So Genissa just came in and that happened?” Ruby said  
“Yup,” Nova said.   
“Let's head up and show the council” Adrian said,   
“You can go, but I’m staying here with the food,” Oscar said.   
“Okay fine let’s go” Nova said. Her and Adrian went to the council. They watched the video.   
“When was this?” Simon asked  
“This was when Frostbite went to ask about the poison” Nova said.   
“It’s a wonder you haven't killed her” Adrian said  
“You wonder why I asked about agent N, this was why” Nova said  
“Well, her team will be put on trial tomorrow, but speaking of agent N” Tsunami said. “We wanted to ask, both of you what do you think we do with it”   
“You could use it if after a fair and just trial you still find them worth it” Nova said.   
“Fair,” Hugh said. Once Adrian and Nova were allowed to leave they turned and left. In the elevator, Nova leaned against Adrian  
“You good?” He asked  
“Could be better,” She said.   
“If you need a break just say so” He said.   
“I know, thank you” She said kissing his jaw  
“Always” Adrian said, putting his arm around her waist. Once they got back Ruby pulled Nova over to beside her.   
“Your birthday is next week and you didn’t tell us!?” She said  
“When would that have come up?” Nova asked  
“I don’t know, but you never once mentioned it!” Oscar said  
“What do you want? We need to have a party. Adrian can we have it at your house?” Ruby asked and Adrian nodded  
“I don’t really need anything” Nova said  
“Oh come on, I bet you’ve never had a real party,” Ruby said. “Just this year, please?” Ruby begged. Nova said and allowed it. “Is there anything you want?” She asked  
“Not really” Nova said  
“That’s not a no” Oscar said  
“Come on, we can get you anything” Ruby said  
“There’s nothing I can think of” Nova said  
“What about we see if you can get everything back from artifacts?” Max offered  
“There’s nothing up there I can think of that I want” Nova said.   
“Let’s go up and see,” Ruby said.   
“Don’t we have-?” Oscar started but Ruby already had Nova waiting for an elevator, and the boys gave up and followed. Snapshot was up there alone.   
“Hey, did you need anything?” She asked Nova.   
“Just wanted to look back at the things from the tunnels” Nova said and Snapshot nodded, Nova still had her key and they walked in.   
“Where are your things?” Ruby asked  
“I may have already taken everything I wanted that was mine” Nova said  
“Of course you did” Max said, “Look how cool these things are. These be yours,” Max said picking up one of her oldest inventions.   
“Yeah,” Nova said  
“How could you not want it?” Max asked  
“I made a better version of it” Nova said, patting her belt.   
“Can I have it?” Max asked, Adrian looked like he was going to say no, but Nova nodded.   
“What about Leroy’s things?” Adrian asked  
“We packed everything of his up” Nova said  
“Queen Bee?” Ruby asked  
“Lots of fancy hair things, and makeup, and dresses,” Nova said pulling out a bin of Honey’s things, “I’ve never liked those things, no matter how much Honey tried to make me, you can have it all”   
“So we’re just taking things now?” Oscar asked  
“Other then my things there's nothing here that can really do any damage” Nova said  
“Really?” Adrian asked looking down at Nova's former desk.   
“We made sure to pack everything of Leroy’s first, and other than me no one else really used weapons.” Nova said.   
“Well if there’s nothing here we should head back down” Adrian said.   
“Hey Nova can you hold these?” Ruby said, handing a mountain of things from Honey’s bin.   
“Ruby, we have to go down” Adrian said  
“Oh come on, it’s her birthday soon, can’t we at least ask for a small break?” Ruby said.   
“You three can go, I’ll help Ruby” Nova said.   
“Fine, you two better be down there in 30 minutes” Adrian said kissing her head and following Oscar and Max. Once Ruby was done, they headed down to drop her everything. Nova looked down and saw that 30 minutes had passed a while ago, and Ruby must have also noticed.   
“You want to go to the hardware store?” Ruby asked  
“Dont-”  
“You just miss your boyfriend,” Ruby said, pulling Nova out a side door and the two girls headed out. “We’re going to the biggest one in the city”   
“That’s a hour away” Nova said  
“Your Nightmare, I would have thought that you would know a shorter way” Ruby said. Nova looked down at her outfit, and made sure she had everything on her belt and the two girls climbed onto the roof and started across the city. Once they were at the store Nova looked down to see 10 messages from Adrian. She answered.   
“Hey” She said as she and Ruby walked in.  
“Where are you two?” Adrian asked.  
“Umm. The hardware store?” She said.   
“Really?” He asked  
“She made me,” Nova said.   
“You better be at the house by the time everyone’s home” Adrian said  
“We will,” Ruby called. “Relax, your girlfriend is safe, we’ll see you later” Ruby then stopped the call, “Anything you want.” She said.  
“Really?” Nova asked looking around  
“When was the last time you were given a gift for your birthday. Or even celebrated it in the first place?” Ruby asked  
“8 years ago, before she got sick” Nova said  
“So today you can pick out 8 years worth of gifts”   
“Ruby, I can’t that-”   
“Come on, relax, you need it” Ruby said and Nova and her started going down each lane and Nova was able to pick something from each one. They ended up with a shopping cart full of things, Ruby paid and they had to call a cab to take them to the Everheart mansion. They got there just as Simon, Hugh, Max, Adrian and Oscar were walking over.   
“What in the skies!” Simon said, seeing Ruby hand Nova bag after bag of things.   
“I know right, who knew all this could come together to make those weapons,” Ruby said.   
“You skipped to do this?!” Oscar said. “Told you, I didn’t need to bring these” Oscar was holding all the things Ruby had picked out from upstairs.   
“Oh come on, this girl hasn’t had a birthday party in 8 years, let her live” Ruby said.   
“Lets go inside.” Hugh sighed and they walked in. But stopped when they saw the things that Leroy had given Nova.   
“Um…. Sorry?” Nova said,   
“Let’s set you and Max upo with proper rooms, and then we can talk,” Simon said. Max’s room was easy enough to deal with, Nova’s…. Not so much.   
“I don’t need a bed,” She said.   
“Come on, you sleep” Hugh said.   
“That was what, once?” Nova said,   
“Yeah and it was here, you should have a bed” Hugh was saying  
“I just need a desk, and somewhere to store everything” Nova kept saying “A bed won’t be needed”   
“Do you want me to draw a bed or not” Adrian had asked  
“NO!” Nova yelled  
“YES!” Hugh yelled at the same time. “You don’t have to use it, but at least have it”   
“It’ll take up space” Nova yelled back  
“Dinners ready,” Simon called, and both Hugh and Nova dropped it and went downstairs.   
“What were you two yelling over?” Ruby asked, as she and Oscar had decided to stay for the night.   
“A bed” Adrian said.  
“Really?” Oscar said. “This is really good,” He said to Simon as he ate.   
“I have an idea, why doesn’t Nova make a bed frame that can fold up when she’s not using it, that would be easy right?” Max said looking at Nova.  
“Maybe” Nova said.   
“Than issues solved.” Adrian said. They all ate and talked about more mundane topics.   
“Can I go for a walk?” Nova asked  
“Sure, who wants to go with her?” Hugh asked.  
“I can,” Ruby said. “Race ya” Before anyone knew it the two girls were running from one end of the house to the other.  
“Girls,” Oscar said, rolling his eyes, as Nova pinned Ruby outside.   
“One of the ‘girls’ is your girlfriend” Adrian said  
“And the other ones yours” Oscar shot back. Ruby and Nova were up on a rooftop by the time Adrian and Oscar stopped blushing.   
“You said walk!” Simon said  
“And we are walking, just not on the streets” Nova called. Simon sighed and they went back inside.   
“We’re never going to get anywhere with her are we?” Hugh asked.   
“Not if we let Ruby watch her.” Max said laughing. “For all we know they might come back with a pet because they can” four pairs of eyes looked at him  
“What did you say?” Hugh asked  
“I may or may not have told Ruby what I wanted to give Nova for her birthday” Max said  
“And you said…?” Adrian asked  
“A cat” Max said  
“You don’t-” Simon said  
“Wait, Nova! Ruby!” Hugh said, running outside. But both girls were walking on the roofs and laughing.   
“We might want to stop them” Adrian said  
“Why? I think a cat would be nice, also I gave Ruby the money” Max said.   
“And where did you get the money from?” Simon asked.  
“You…” Max said. Adrian, Oscar, Hugh and Simon were all racing to put on their shoes. Max just sat down and watched, how four superheroes couldn’t even put on their shoes. Soon they were out the door, but Nova and Ruby were nowhere to be seen. Max waited until he heard both the front and back doors open. He ran to the back and saw Ruby carrying a puppy and a kitty and Nova holding two bags of pet care things.   
“Where-? You bought a dog and a cat!” Simon said  
“What, I had money saved, and we couldn’t pass up these guys” Nova said “Also we went to the one closer to the beach, and Leroy called and said he would pay for everything to take care of them”   
“That’s an hour long walk!” Oscar said  
“Not when you have Nightmare leading” Ruby said putting the pets down.   
“What are we going to name them?” Adrian asked, taking the bags from Nova.   
“Winny, for the cat and Georgie for the dog,” Ruby said.   
“Well since you already bought them, let’s set everything up” Simon said. Once everything was set up Nova went to her room and sat down and started to work on something. When the door opened.   
“Hey” Adrian said coming in,  
“Hi” Nova said “Can you guess where we picked the names from?” Nova asked  
“Not really,” Adrian said.   
“Really? Georgie, for your mom and Winny for Winston” Nova said.   
“You didn’t name one after your sister?” Adrian asked.  
“Ruby also asked, but nah. I miss her, but I don’t think I’ll be able to handle having a pet named after her. Winston found a sort of peace, and choice to save me, I’ll never know what Evie would be like now”   
“And Georgie?” Adrian asked  
“I thought you might like it, and also the dog was already named that” Nova said. She turned to look at him.   
“Anyways, I came to show you something,” Adrian said, and pulled her up. He led her to Max’s room and inside on the bed Max was asleep, with Georgie on the pillow beside his own, and Winny on his chest.   
“I know Max only told Ruby that it was for me so he didn’t have to ask” Nova said. They walked back out and made sure everyone was asleep.   
“You’ve yet to get something that was all yours” Adrian said as they sat on his bed.   
“What do you mean?” Nova asked  
“Everything so far seems to be more for someone else then yourself”   
“You're wrong. Having people who care about me is more than enough for me” Nova said, pulling Adrian in for a kiss.   
“Your sure there's nothing else you want” Adrian asked  
“Genissa dead” Nova said.  
“Well I can’t help you with that” Adrian said, “We could put her in prison for you”   
“I guess that will have to do” Nova said as she turned around to rest her head on Adrian's chest and she closed her eyes, “I love you” She said as she drifted to sleep warped in Adrian's arms.   
“I love you too” Adrian said as he pulled covers over them as they slept.


End file.
